Let Me Help You
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: When Mituna cancels out on him and Latula's "special day", Porrim arrives to help alleviate the situation.


Latula sat back in her chair and frowned. She was supposed to meet up with Mituna today, but he had canceled the plans to hang around with Meenah for the day. She blew some of her hair away from her face. This was what she was looking forward to all day.

They had often helped each other relieve stress sexually. A few of their friends already knew, and it was no big deal really. A friends-with-benefits type of relationship that required no quadrants. It was easy and satisfying for the both of them. But as satisfying as it was, Mituna still chose to hang out with Meenah over her. She caught herself grumbling.

_It's not a huge deal, Latula. It's not like they're dating or anything. And even if they were, who cares? You're just his fuckbuddy and that's it._

She groaned aloud, rubbing her temples. How else was Latula to get the release she needed so badly? She could probably schedule a meeting with one of her other friends, if they were even the slightest bit interested, but she didn't want to pester them too much. And anyway, Mituna was the only one she was used to. Who else could satisfy her? She made a quick list in her head.

_Def not Cronus… Kankri would probably deny me like he did everyone else… Horuss, no… Rufioh wouldn't let me… Kurloz is kinda weird… but I shouldn't be so picky…_

"Good afternoon, Latula," said a voice. Latula knew that voice. She spun in her chair to see Porrim, smiling softly. Latula smiled back.

"Oh, hey Porrim. Sup?"

"Nothing much, yo," she replied with a grin. "Goodness, that sounds so weird to say. And yet you and Mituna speak in this manner quite often." She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you and he…"

Latula frowned. "He canceled on me to hang out with _Meenah_, for whatever reason."

"Hmm," said Porrim thoughtfully. "Quite strange. I haven't known them to be friends."

"I know!" said Latula, throwing her hands up in confusion. Porrim let her hands fall to her sides.

"You seem tense…" she said. "Is it because he canceled on you, or because he's not currently _tending _to you?"

"B-Both!" exclaimed Latula. She obviously didn't mean to be so on edge. Her body simply craved the release she was so used to getting by now. Porrim giggled.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance, then," she said. "If you'd like, that is."

"Wait, you mean you and I?"

Porrim nodded. "Why of course, dear. After all, what you and Mituna do is as healthy as can be. I only wish to aid you in relieving yourself, and share that sort of healthiness with you."

Latula laughed softly, blushing. "Wow, sure, alright then. I've never been with a chick, though…"

Porrim grinned. "In that case, this will be more fun than I thought."

* * *

Porrim led Latula back to her hive with a sly smirk, eager to begin. Latula could certainly say the same, as this was a new experience for her. She followed Porrim down the hall to her room, and the two wasted no time in slipping inside and beginning to undress.

"So you've obviously done things like this with girls before," said Latula. Porrim nodded.

"Yes. It's _very_ satisfying."

"I can't wait to try it."

"Well I'm glad you're eager," said Porrim, stripping out of the rest of her clothes and standing naked before Latula. The rest of her tattoos were now in plain view for her. Latula had never seen Porrim naked before, but seeing her now excited her. She had more of her tribal-like tattoos around her breasts and stomach. Latula saw that Porrim was shaven, having a small patch of hair above her nook.

Latula blushed softly as she removed the rest of her clothes as well, tossing them aside as Porrim spread herself out on her own bed. She removed her red tinted glasses and placed them on Porrim's bedside dresser.

"Come now," she said. "I'll show you how to begin."

"I think I know enough to start," said Latula, getting on the bed as well. She rubbed Porrim's breasts and dragged her tongue across her neck. Porrim blushed softly and smiled, pulling Latua close.

"My my, that tongue of yours…" she moaned, tracing her fingers around Latula's nipples. She smiled as she felt Latula bite softly and bravely, noticing her relaxation.

Latula moved her mouth from Porrim's neck to her lips, kissing her softly as she rubbed her waist and hips, and then above her groin. Porrim kissed back immediately, deepening the shared kiss. She heard Latula moan, and she took this opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth, going over her teeth and gums.

Porrim slid her hand down to Latula's side, rubbing it and hearing her moans continue to grow. Their lips parted, and Latula's breathing was slow and careful.

"This feels great already…" she said.

"I knew you'd like this," whispered Porrim. "You're already wet, dear…"

Latula's blush intensified, and she felt Porrim's hand slide down to her nook, rubbing around it. She tilted her head back with pleasure, and she didn't realize she was already humping Porrim against the bed.

"Mmm, just like that," whispered Porrim. "You're delicious." She turned Latula onto her back and wasted no time in licking at her nook, sliding her tongue up and down as she rubbed her legs. Every sound Latula made was music to Porrim's ears. From her graceful moans, to her delightful squeaks, to her wonderful whimpers. Porrim took pleasure in providing pleasure.

"Fuck that feels good…" moaned Latula. "Mituna never did this to me…" Porrim tapped Latula's thighs with her fingers softly.

"Don't worry, I would gladly always provide this for you," she said, diving her face back into Latula's nook and sliding her tongue inside. She wiggled her tongue and slurped softly as Latula's juices increased in volume. She smacked her lips together at the great taste, and looked forward to tasting her again in the future already.

"F-Fuck Porrim, you're an expert at this shit," moaned Latula. "It feels rad…" She couldn't control her squirming. Latula put her hand up to her face as she blushed even more, and she moaned involuntarily.

"Let me know if this feels good as well," said Porrim as she brought her head back, and slid a finger into her nook. It went inside with no effort, and Latula squeaked as she felt it move inside.

"Oh hell fuck yeah," gasped Latula. "Gimme another…" Porrim giggled as she slid her second finger into Latula's nook, feeling the walls of her nook squeeze them. She waited a moment before moving her fingers in deeper, curling them upwards and wiggling them around. She was surprised as Latula jerked her hips upwards with a pleasurable gasp, and bit her lip.

"P-Porirm!" moaned Latula. "I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that!"

"But that's good, right?" teased Porrim, moving her fingers in and out of Latula's nook. She moaned again, bucking her hips softly.

"Oh my god, oh my god," groaned Latula. "It feels too good…! I'm gonna…!"

She cried out in pleasure as she continued to buck her hips harder, feeling a powerful wave of pleasure crash over her as she reached orgasm. Porrim was relentless, continuing her finger motions even as Latula was begging her to stop. She smirked as she slowly and carefully removed her wet and stained fingers from Latula's nook, sliding her tongue around them and licking up Latula's cum from them. She winked.

"Quiet down, dear," said Porrim. "My neighbors would think you're being attacked if they didn't already know me."

Latula bent her head back onto the bed, panting. She basked in the glow of her orgasm, and rubbed her breasts with a delighted smile. "That was fucking incredible," she remarked. "I never came so fast with Mituna."

"Perhaps I should be your provider of pleasure from now on, in that case," offered Porrim. "I've always wanted a pet of my own."

"Me? A pet?" asked Latula. Porrim giggled.

"It's not important right now," she said. "Stay there, and open your mouth…"

Latula looked up in confusion, but her head was tipped back down by Porrim's gentle hand. She guided her legs down and sat her nook onto Latula's mouth. Latula's eyes widened in surprise as she immediately felt Porrim's wet nook, sliding her tongue up and down in exploration. Porrim sighed softly.

"Work that tongue," she commanded. "But don't be so hasty…"

Latula couldn't nod, so she just dragged her tongue across Porrim's nook instead, moving her hands up to caress her legs.

"Just like that," praised Porrim. Latula moved her tongue as best as she could, watching as Porrim ground her hips against her face. She moaned with pleasure, feeling Porrim's juices slide around and enter her mouth, touching her tongue. She continued to tease Porrim's delicate nook, moving her tongue in circles as Porrim moaned.

Latula stroked Porrim's leg as she continued to move her tongue, moaning along with her.

"Yes, dear," whispered Porrim, moving her hips back and forth to grind her nook on Latula's mouth. "Oh fuck…"

Now it was Porrim's turn to squeal with delight at Latula's tongue work. She slid her tongue into Porrim's nook, moving it as deep as she could before retracting it and lapping at her nook like a thirsty animal. Porrim raked her fingers through Latula hair, noticing how much better she was getting.

"Fuck," gasped Porrim, as she reached orgasm without warning. "Oh fuck, careful d-dear!"

Latula gasped and succeeded in swallowing down all of Porrim's juices, surprised at the volume. Porrim continued to thrust and grind her hips, grazing her nook against Latula's mouth, until her orgasm had subsided and she too felt the amazing afterglow take hold of her body.

Porrim removed herself from Latula and lay next to her, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, dear," whispered Porrim. "I very much enjoyed that."

"Thank you too, Porrim," said Latula, grinning. "I needed that!"

A smirk found its way to Porrim's face as she wrapped her arms around Latula's neck, holding her close and planting soft kisses on her cheek. "So, have you considered my offer?"

"I'll take it!" giggled Latula. "You do _much_ better than Mituna. I want you to be my fuckbuddy instead!""

"Glad to hear it, my pet," said Porrim, rubbing Latula's leg gently.

"So, _master_," said Latula, giggling. "Is our fun over?"

Porrim laughed as well, breaking away from Latula to reach for something in her closet. "Why of course not. Our fun has only just begun."

She pulled out a velvet box, opening it to reveal a rather large sex toy. Latula's eyes widened as she gazed at it. It was a large green bulge attached to a strap, which Porrim had quickly secured to herself.

She winked as she stroked the feux-bulge, as if it were a real one. She bit her lip softly, gazing at Latula.

"Bear a dear and bend over, would you?"


End file.
